The Black Vera Wang
MARK HARMON AND RON SILVER GUEST-STAR -- The President (Martin Sheen) and his staff scramble to head off a predicted terrorist attack over a broad area while C.J. (Allison Janney) chafes under the protective collar provided by a handsome but capable Secret Service agent (guest star Mark Harmon, "St. Elsewhere"). Also, Toby (Richard Schiff) plays hardball with network executives over future political convention TV coverage. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mark Harmon as Simon Donovan :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace Recurring cast :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slattery :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Guest Starring :Evan Rachel Wood as Hogan Cregg :Patrick Breen as Kevin Kahn :Gerry Becker as Network News Director :Leon Russom as Network News Director :Michael Holden as Network News Director :Ned Schmidtke as Admiral Co-Starring :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kate Palmer as Assistant :Maggie Baird as Carney :Steve Tom as General :Ivy Jones as Martha :Ralph Meyering Jr. as Civilian :David Katz as Assistant :William J. Jones as Secret Service Agent Jamie :David Burtka as Bruce :Penny Griego as TV Reporter :Richard Saxton as TV Reporter Alan Quotes :C.J. Cregg: Are you gonna let me drive myself home? :Simon Donovan: No. up something I've got your spark plug. Is that what you meant? :C.J. Cregg: You've got my spark plug? :Simon Donovan: And your battery. Fuel pump, starter relay, timing belt, the ignition fuse. And well also the engine, I guess. :C.J. Cregg: Did you leave me anything? :Simon Donovan: Wiper fluid. You can clean your windshield. No, actually, you need the battery. :C.J. Cregg: Yeah. :Toby Ziegler: Look this is obviously a--do not eat the fruit--this is obviously a, a negotiating position for you, so what is it you need? You want us to vote a member of the Rules Committee out of the convention every night or something? The secretary should eat a jellyfish? :Media Director: You know what sir, don't talk to me like I'm other people. The four of us are news directors and there isn't a day that one of us isn't begging the person we work for to let us for the love of Jesus Christ do the news. Is the Republican nominee Rob Ritchie? Yes. Is his running mate Jeff Hesten? Yes. And that question, as impossible as it may be to believe becomes even less suspenseful when talking about the Democratic ticket. And will there be anything of any force or consequence in the platform? No. Will there be a floor fight over it? What does it matter? And you're getting huffed because the four of us are questioning the wisdom of presenting a four-day infomercial, in primetime, under network news, simulcast? We'll show the acceptance speeches. And the balloons. The balloons aren't news but it's nice television. :Simon Donovan: Look this way. Now look this way. Now look this way. Now look this way. Now look at me. What did you see? :Hogan Cregg: Uh... over here there was a mother with two kids. Over here there was a man in a coat, and I can't remember what else. And over here was the check out counter and there were some people over there and I can't remember what else. :Simon Donovan: Anything bother you? :Hogan Cregg: No. :Simon Donovan: What about the guy in the coat? :Hogan Cregg: What about him? :Simon Donovan: It's May. Why is he wearing a coat? :Hogan Cregg: I don't know. :Simon Donovan: I don't know either. But until one of us leaves this store I'm always going to know where he is. :President Bartlet: I'm not going to the bunker. There are going to be people who aren't going to the bunker, and when I get out I'm not going to be able to tell them what to do anymore and I like doing that. Let's get Abby to New Hampshire but I'm not going to the bunker. And if you say I have to I'm walking across the alley with the Chief Justice and I'm handing John Hoynes my resignation. And as soon as he's sworn in I'm telling him to appoint me his Vice President because I'm not going to the bunker. If the agent's come, the agents come but tell Ron he'd better bring more than a couple of guys. Trivia *When Leo tells the President about how the Secret Service will make the President go to the bunker - "your feet may touch the ground once or twice, but I doubt it" - was related in a similar fashion by Vice President Cheney on the day of the September 11 attacks. *C.J. Cregg wrongly refers to Finland as a Scandinavian country. Scandinavia consists of Sweden, Norway and Denmark, which all consists of landmasses linked to the Scandinavian mountain-chain. But this is a common mistake. * Leo McGarry wrongly refers to Fort Myer as being in Maryland. It is actually in Virginia. *While there is a Barneys store in DC, which is located in Georgetown, the shopping scene was filmed at the Barneys in Beverly Hills. *C.J. says that she is five-eleven exactly. Allison Janney is actually six feet tall. *Bruno Gianelli says "All warfare is based on deception," a famous quote by Sun Tzu. Music :don't know why | NORAH JONES :Plays in the mall Category:Episodes Category:Season 3